


Delta and the Doctors

by Tardis123



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis123/pseuds/Tardis123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta is your ordinary 17 year old girl, but when she meets the Tenth Doctor and saves him and Rose from a Dalek, her life is changed forever. However, she mixes up time and space and causes the Doctor's future self and future companions to appear.<br/>Delta thinks at first that she has messed everything up, but she learns that what she did could have saved the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I meet the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who, only the characters Delta, Pattern and Winter.*
> 
> Hey guys! YAYAYAYAY!  
> 'Delta and the Doctors' officially starts today! Whoo-hoo!  
> Comment everybody!

I walked down the street, shivering from the cold. Winter had just arrived and naturally everyone is doing their christmas shopping, because Christmas was two weeks away.

Quickly turning into my street I quickened my pace. I started dreaming about dinner. Warm potato soup, steak and gravy, vegetables and chocolate cake for dessert! Yum! Thanks to my faithful maid Pattern, I always have delicious meals everyday.

I spotted my house, opened the door and ran in. I could hear Pat in the kitchen. "Delta! That you?" Pattern came out, her brown hair tied up in a bun. "Good, now, get changed into some warm clothes and come down. Dinner's almost ready."  
"Cool, Pattern, and thanks." I smiled at her. Ever since my parents were killed in a car crash Pattern has always been there for me. Always. My uncle is never here so Pattern is my mother.

I bounced up the stairs, estatic because I got an A for Science and English at my school, which was very miraculous because I hardly get A's anymore. High school is just so difficult! I hate to think what university is like.

Quickly I changed into a light grey jumper and long blue pants. Then I quickly went downstairs to the dining room. Pattern had set the table already. Sitting down, I had just started drinking my potato soup when suddenly the door was whipped open by the wind. Several papers flew off the table and outside onto the street.

I ran and slammed the door shut, but then Pattern gasped, "Oh, oh! My letters!" I then realized the papers were Pattern's letters from her fiancee in Scotland. I knew how much they meant to her.

"Don't worry. I'll get them." I comforted and rushed out. I was immediately greeted by cold and wind. The snow whipped into my face and I could hardly see.

 _'Great,_ ' I thought _'How am I gonna find those letters now?!'_ But before I could make up my mind whether to go back into the house or continue to look for the letters, something hit me-hard-int he stomach. Crying out in pain I was thrown back and landed on the cement sidewalk, maybe on the other side of the street. Gasping, I looked at what had hit me. It was a large branch from a tree. Groaning, I stood up. The blizzard was becoming stronger. Now I couldn't see _anything_.

Trying to feel my way back to the house, I eventually hit my nose on something wooden. I grabbed it. Right now, I had to get out of the storm or I'll be hopelessly, hopelessy lost. I felt my way around the wooden thing. It felt like a box. Maybe a phone box? I could use it to phone Pattern if it was. Finally finding the door handles, I was about to yank it open but before I could someone stepped out. We smashed into each other and fell in the snow.

"Oh, owww..." I groaned tiredly. The other person rubbed his head. I immediately stood up.

"Sorry," I muttered half-heartedly to him and stepped inside the box, eager to get out of the cold. "Wait wait wait!" the man yelled but it was too late. I was inside. I looked around in wonder. The box was bigger on the inside!

I looked back at him. The man was dressed in a brown suit and was wearing brown pants. Only then did I notice the girl beside him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. "What is this thing?!?!"  
The man sighed. "It's called the TARDIS," he explained. "And I'm the Doctor."


	2. Dalek Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. DALEK ATTACK!  
> Hooray for pepper pots! No, ignore that. Lol.

Before I could say anything else I heard a machanic voice boom over the howling of the furious wind.

"The Doctor is located! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" suddenly a laser beam or something whooshed past me and collided with a lamp pole. I watched in horror as the pole snapped in half, fell, and immediately was on fire.

"Its the stray Dalek, Doctor!" the girl yelled at the Doctor. He whipped something like a screw driver but with a blue light on end out of his pocket and started bleeping it everywhere.

"Ok, Rose! Go back inside and grab the gun. Idiotic Dalek!" the Doctor instructed to the girl, Rose. She nodded and ran inside. The Doctor looked at me. "Oi! Do yourself a favour and get out of here!" he told me. Yelled, really.

"No way, mister. I just saw a police box which is actually bigger on the inside and now I'm fighting a 'Dalek' so you think I'm just gonna leave?" I snapped back. Pushing my way past the man and into the weird police box. Rose rushed past me, holding a huge gun. Just then the Dalek came in sight.

It was roundish, like a pepper pot, and had a creepy eye thing sticking out. It's metal body was covered with round balls, and it had a laser beam thingy and something that looked like a toilet cleaner. Pretty ridicolous looking but deadly.

"The Doctor is located! EXTERMINATE the Doctor!" it cried mechanically.

"Now, Rose! SHOOT!" The Doctor yelled. Rose pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. All of us stared at the gun in shock and fright.

"I thought you fixed it!" the Doctor asked, dumbfounded.

"I DID, DOCTOR!" Rose yelled. Her cheeks flushed as she hit the gun with her palm. "It's jammed!"  
"Weapon Useless. EXTERMINATE the Doctor and his companions! EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek yelled. It pointed it's laser beam at us.

I didn't know what happened then. It all happened so fast. One second I was standing there, rigid in shock more than anythign else, and the next second the Dalek exploded. I looked down at my hands. I was clutching the gun so hard that my knuckles were white.

"You destroyed a Dalek." the Doctor looked at me.

"How did you un-jam the gun?!" Rose demanded. I gave the gun back to her.

"I do-don't know..." I stammered. My mind was still swimming in confusion. A snowstorm, a police box that was bigger on the inside, and a robot called a Dalek. What a day!

The Doctor lead me back to the police box-TARDIS-and made me sit. He closed the door and Rose made me some English tea. After draining the cup I felt better.

"What was that thing? And who are you?" I said slowly, quietly. I was so tired.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm a Time Lord." the Doctor explained gently.

"So you're an alien?" I asked, still trying to get my head around the information. He nodded. The Doctor pointed at Rose. "That's Rose Tyler, and she's 19. She's human, don't worry." he chuckled. Then his face turned serious. "And who might you be?"

"I'm...I'm Delta." I said. For a moment I forgot my own name!

"Delta what?" Rose asked, sitting down beside me.

"Delta Four."

"Delta _Four_?!" The Doctor asked, shocked. "Sounds like a spaceship." I smiled. The suddenly I remembered Pattern. Poor lady, she'll be out of her mind with worry.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back to my house. My maid, Pattern will be worried."  
The Doctor stood up. "I'll take you back. But before you leave, spaceship Delta Four," he bowed dramatically, "Fancy travelling with me and Rose in the TARDIS?"

"Really?" I said happily.

"Really."  
"Yeah, I'll come!" I forgot all about Pattern. "Let's go now! Pattern can wait."  
"Don't worry about her. If you want to return then I'll bring you back. Same time as now." the Doctor said agreebly.

"So where do you wanna go?" Rose asked me.

I shook my head in amazement. "Somewhere cool, awesome and amazing!" I answered.

"Hold on Delta, Rose!" the Doctor yelled. He pulled down a lever. "Here we go! Allons-y!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Hope its good.  
> Kudos and comments, plz?


	3. Adventures in the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta, Rose and the Doctor travels to the planet of Costrimumbulous for a relaxing holiday. However, Delta gets trapped inside the TARDIS and messes up the Doctor's timestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Are you enjoying my story? Then please kudo and comment!  
> Thanks so much~~

"So where are we going?" I asked excitedly. "Is it awesome?!"

"Anywhere with the Doctor is awesome." Rose grinned. I hopped from one foot to another, eager to get going. With a final shudder, the TARDIS stopped.

"So...so where are we?!" I squealed.

"Delta and Rose... welcome to the planet Costrimumbulous!" the Doctor said and threw open the doors. I gasped.

Costrimumbulous was beautiful. Actually, it was better than just beautiful. It was majestic! The TARDIS had landed on a mountaintop overlooking a small village. The sound of rushing water reached my ears. I looked around and saw a gorgeous waterfall. The spray hit my faceand I blinked. "This is awesome!" I yelled.

"Wow, Doctor, you should've brought me here earlier." Rose complained teasingly. The Doctor chuckled. "Costrimumbulous-the most beautiful planet in the world. Thought I'll bring you here for a nice, relaxing holiday. Let's go to Hotel Magnificent, that place is great! All you can eat buffets with food from different planets, spas, saunas, a HUGE swimming pool the size of the Atlantic and great movies! Oh, I forgot about the flying horses-those things fly so smoothly, even in a storm! And-"

"Can we stop talking and actually get there?!" I yelled impatiently. This place sounded too good to be true. "How much does it cost?" I asked.

"Well, it costs 2 million Costimumbulous dollars for a week." the Doctor said. That sounded expensive.

"Earth currency?" Rose asked. The Doctor did some calculations in his head. "About 5 US dollars."

I grinned. "I could become a millionaire here!" Rose took her wallet out of her jacket pocket and waved a 20 dollar note in the air.

"How do we get there? Where is it?" I asked.

"Well, lets get back inside the TARDIS and we'll go there." the Doctor said. I ran inside the TARDIS ahead of them, eager to get going. As I stepped inside, I heard the TARDIS doors slam behind me. I whipped around. The Doctor wasn't there.

"Doctor? Doctor!" I screamed. I tried to open the doors but they wouldn't open. I could hear the Doctor outside.

"Delta? Stay calm! I don't know what's happening but-"  
"Doctor! It's dematerialising!" I heard Rose's voice. Sure enough I could hear the familiar whooshing noise of the TARDIS.

" Delta, I'm coming! Del..." the Doctor's voice faded away. I slumped down and cried. I couldn't help it. I was so afraid.

"Bring me back!" I screamed at the ceiling. I rushed over to the controls, yanking and pushing everything. "Why are you doing this?! Bring me back!"

Just then I heard a voice. Mechanical, but still a voice. "Delta, child, I've brought you here for a reason."  
"What reason? I don't care! Just bring me back!" I screamed. I pushed a blue button.

Suddenly the TARDIS launched. I was flung so violently to the controls I hit my head on something sharp. I pressed my hand to my forehead. When I looked at it, my hand was bloody. I was thrown around the control room like a rag doll during the TARDIS's crazy trip. Finally the TARDIS stopped and everything went black.


	4. The Old Team Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta messes up the Doctor's timestream when she pressed the blue button, and brings the Eleventh Doctor, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Clara Oswin Oswald, Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter), Madam Vastra, Jenny Flint, Strax, Winter (from Winter's Tale), and her maid Pattern to Costrimumbulous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON:  
> I did not put the Twelfth Doctor in here because I didn't watch 'Deep Breath', so I can't really describe him. So, sorry about that.  
> SPOILER ALERT!  
> 'Winter's Tale' isn't complete, so if you want to read this chapter, DON'T READ IT YET until I finish 'Winter' Tale'...there are spoilers about that story in the chapter! I will try to finish Winter's Tale as quickly as I can.
> 
> THANKS!~ Comment and kudo!

I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head. I could feel woolen blankets on me

"Don't try to get up. You need to rest." I heard a voice say. My vision was fuzzy, and I couldn't really make out who was speaking. The voice sounded oddly familiar though. Then it all came rushing back. Costrimumbulous, the TARDIS....

"Rose?" I asked. My vision cleared up a bit. I blinked once, twice, and then I could see fine. Rose loomed over me, sweat damp on her forehead.

"Hey, Delta Four the spaceship," I heard a teasing voice say. I looked to the left of Rose and saw the Doctor, his strange screwdriver thingy in hand.

"You never explained to me what that was." I said, pointing at the screwdriver.

"Oh, this?" the Doctor waved it around, "It's a sonic screwdriver. My tool...weapon..thingy. Anyway, how are you?"

"Dizzy." I said. My forehead hurt. "How's the cut?"  
Rose chuckled. "It's hardly a cut. Long, but not too deep. You've been out for about..." Rose checked her watch, "20 minutes."  
"What happened?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "When the TARDIS was gone we tried to figure out what to do. Then suddenly the TARDIS just appeared again."  
"Oh." I murmured.

Suddenly a whooshing noise jerked me up. It was the same noise the TARDIS made when we were taking off. Rose and the Doctor heard it too.

"Doctor? Are we taking off again?" Rose asked, her voice trembling.

The Doctor rushed to the door and yanked it open. I could still see the waterfall of Costrmumbulous.

"No..." the Doctor's voice scared me. He actually sounded...afraid.

"So what is it?" I asked, getting up. Rose made no attempt to stop me. She followed me too.

Suddenly we heard a voice. No, make that two voices. "Aha! Costrimumbulous! Now what made Sexy bring us here?" I rushed out after the Doctor. Right next to the TARDIS was...another TARDIS?! This one looked newer and more mordern style. A man wearing a fez and a bow tie came out. A girl about Rose's age came out behind him.

"Doctor? Is that your TARDIS?" the girl asked. The man in the bow tie looked at us and jerked back.   
"Who are _you_?" the Doctor asked. I stood in shock. Rose stared, eyes wide.

"I'm asking you the same question." Bow Tie muttered. Then he said "No...wait! I remember this...well, almost remember." he strutted up to me.

"Ah! Don't tell me...you're Dalia Five?"

"Delta Four." I said, confused because he knew my name. Well, sort of knew my name. Suddenly the Doctor went, "No...that can't be..." the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and the blue light shone as it made a whirring sound.

I watched as Bow Tie took a sonic screwdriver out of his pocket as well. It was a bit different, but it was still a screwdriver.

"You're me! In the future!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Now did you get here?"

"What do you mean, 'That's me in the future'?" the other girl asked. She looked at Bow Tie man. "Oh. Are you kidding me? That's your past form?"  
"Yeah, Tenth Face." Bow Tie answered.

Feelings of shock, nausea and fright washed over me as I realized who Bow Tie was. "He's you? In the future?" I asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, Delta. Eleventh Face." the Eleventh Doctor said.

"You wear a _bow tie_??" Rose said in disbelief. The Eleventh Doctor straightened the bow tie. "Bow ties are cool."  
"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" the Doctor repeated. The Doctor-the other Doctor shrugged-"I don't know. Clara and I were on our way to BeiJing to see the Great Wall get built when old Sexy brought us here."  
"You named your TARDIS Sexy?!" I said in disbelief. This Doctor was totally different from my Doctor.

"But how? How? Our timestream isn't supposed to cross. Something powerful must be doing this." the Doctor said. Suddenly he looked at me. "Delta..." he swallowed, "Did you happen to press a blue button while you were in the TARDIS?"

"Uh...yes?"

The Doctor looked like as if the world will end. "Delta! That was a Timestream Manipulator! Oh, great, just great!"

I have a really bad feeling about this. The Doctor continued. "But the Manipulator can't be doing this all on it's own. Something's helping it along. But what? What?!"  
"Daleks, Cybermen?" Eleventh sugested.

"Daleks and Cybermen don't have that kind of technology!" the Doctor gave Bow Tie a withering look.

Suddenly wind whipped around us. I shut my eyes and hoped we would be ok, and nothing horrible will happen. When the wind stopped, a dark haired african girl was in front of us. Her eyes lit up as she saw the Doctor.

"Doctor! It's been so long." she hugged the Doctor. "Uh, who are you?" the Doctor asked the african girl.

"I'm Martha Jones," Martha stammered. "Don't you remember me?" 

"Sorry. I guess you come from my future." the Doctor shook her off, embarassed. Martha looked hurt.

"He hasn't met you yet." Rose explained kindly. Unexpectedly the Doctor let out a gasp that startled everyone. He collasped on the ground. A second later Bow Tie ddi exactly the same thing.

Just as suddenly as it happened, the fit the two Doctors were getting stopped.

"Ah, Martha Jones! A pleasure, as always. How are you and Mickey?" the Doctor stood and embraced Martha.

"Uh, I thought you didn't know her yet." Rose asked, her eyebrows wrinkling into a question mark. The Doctor smiled. "Now I do! Don't know how, but I got all the memories."

I felt the wind first, but before I could say or do anything, the wind swirled around us. When it stopped. There was a red-haired lady in front of us.

"Donna Noble! Again we meet!" the Doctor ran to Donna and hugged her-hard. "Oy! Hands off, spaceman!" Donna pushed the Doctor away teasingly.

"Doctor, what is going on?!" I yelled at him.

"Delta, the Manipulator is selecting companions from all over my recent life. I haven't met them yet, but I know their memories. Oh, here we go again!"

I felt the wind lash across my face, this time it was stronger. "A batch coming at once!" I heard Bow Tie yell. I closed my eyes and waited for the wind to stop.


	5. The Old Team Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Part 2....  
> ENJOY, COMMENT AND KUDO!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!!  
> If you wish to read 'Winter's Tale' before this chapter, then please wait and have patience in me people! I'm trying to do 3 stories at once! So if you want to see how 'Winter's Tale' turns out, then wait. Thanks.

The wind finally stopped. I blinked dust out of my eyes and  stood up, looking around for the companions. This time there were 3. A red-haired girl, a boy with rusty-colored hair and a woman with hair that just sort of bounced up all over her head.

"Amy! Rory! River!" Bow Tie rushed over to them and gave each one a hard squeeze. "I'm so sorry for losing you..."  
"It's fine, Doctor." Amy said. She had an accent, although I couldn't figure out which kind.

"When that angel touched us, we were sent to 1896 or something." Rory told the Doctor.

"It was 1886, Rory." the lady, River told Rory.

"Anyway, it so good to see you all again." Bow Tie said.

I poked the Doctor. "You know them? What happened?" I asked. The Doctor shook his head. "No, I don't know them. I think they're too far into my future."

"Delta Melissa Four! What on Earth were you?!" a familiar voice demanded. I looked and saw my faithful Pattern. Now I felt rather horrible for leaving her behind like that and just going with the Doctor. Poor Pattern."Who's she? Someone you know?" Rose asked me. I grinned, "She's my maid. Pattern."  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" Pattern demanded, strutting up to me. "And who are they?" she said, motioning towards the Doctor and Bow Tie and their companions.

 


End file.
